Sweet like Candy
by Fox's-whittle-angel
Summary: oneshot between Kagome and L. Kagome goes to visit L and tries to convince him to sleep. Short N' Sweet


Happy Holidays! I thought it would be nice to do a holiday-themed oneshot for DN/Inu featuring Kagome and L. It's nothing much, but short and sweet :D! This is the first time I've ever done a death note fanfic, so enjoy!

L stared intently at the screen monitors, watching for anything that could help find out who Kira was. He turned up the volume, leaning forward, and the only thing that he could hear was the soft sound of pages flipping from the book the Yagami boy was reading on his bed. L put his thumb to his mouth and his feet curled. He had a hunch that Raito was Kira, and although if he said that publicly, he still had no evidence against him.

He sighed inwardly and leaned slightly back from his usual crouched position. This was certainly going to take awhile. He had no doubt Kira was intelligent, which was one small reason why Light was on his list of suspects. L looked around the now empty room, that was only lit by the monitors in front of him, and the city lights outside. The other detectives had left, going to either take a quick break or to go home and sleep. He lifted up his coffee mug carefully with three fingers and brought it up to his eyes. He looked down inside it and sighed. He was going to have to refill it. He set the mug down gently back on the desk. He would get it later though, he honestly didn't feel like moving at the moment. He glanced back at the screens and saw Light had set his book down and was now fast asleep. He looked down at the notes that some of the other detectives took down earlier than back to the screen while placing the tip of his thumb into his mouth and thinking.

A soft knock on the door caused him to glance around. The other officers wouldn't knock and come right in, so he wasn't sure as to who would be knocking at…he glanced over to a nearby digital clock, 1 am, not to mention at their base setup. He looked back over to the door and cleared his throat slightly. "Who is it?"

A soft, feminine voice answered from behind the door. "It's me!"

L closed his eyes for a moment. He would recognize that energetic and cheery voice anywhere. "Come in." he said and naturally tensed as the door opened slowly. A head plopped in and a female about 20 stepped inside. Her mid-back raven tresses swayed behind her as she walked in, and her blue eyes sparkled. She smiled at him and he gave a soft wave back.

"So, how's the Kira investigation going?" she asked and walked over to behind him in his chair.

He shrugged. "It's going." He turned his head and looked up at her calmly.

"What are you doing here…at this time?"

She flashed a warm smile at him. "Well, I was working the late shift at the vet's tonight. There was this _adorable_ babypanda that someone brought in. Imagine that! A panda as a pet? The client was rich too." She said with a nod. "Soo, I decided I would visit you! Besides, it's nearly Christmas and I wanted to ask what you want."

He nodded and reached over to his coffee cup, but then he hand stopped short as he remembered there was no more coffee left in it. He slowly retracted his hands and looked back to the monitors, his face illuminated by the soft blue glow. He had forgotten about the holidays with all of this Kira business going on lately.

"How did you get up here?" he questioned softly. Then looked at her face once again. "Kagome-san." He allowed her name to flow from his lips. He secretly enjoyed the sound of her name, which to him was like a piece of candy, sweet, like her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. All of his questions were like interrogations. "One of the officers remembered me from the last time I visited. So, he let me up!"

L pursed his lips together. "How careless. You could've been sent as a spy."

Kagome sighed, placed her hands on her hips and pouted, something that amused him deeply to no end. Not that he would ever show it, of course. She was just too cute when she was annoyed. "Excuse me for being thoughtful and visiting." The pout remained on her lips as she grabbed his mug and walked over to a coffee machine. She filled the cup up and added a dash of milk and 8 spoonfuls of sugar, just how he liked it. She walked over to him and placed the cup in front of him. He mumbled thanks and took a sip of the sweetened coffee. Kagome watched him for a moment before her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I forgot! I made something for you today! I hope it's sweet enough, I'm not sure if I put in enough sugar." She fumbled with her large purse and she stuck her hand in and pulled out a small container. L watched her carefully, every detail of her body he had memorized, from the way she bent down to retrieve something, to the way she walked and handled items. She struggled with the container for a moment with her hands, and he reached out and gently pulled the container out of her surprisingly cold hands. He glanced out a nearby window and saw small specks of snow falling past. That would explain her hands.

He opened it with little to none effort and she blushed, taking the container back from him. She pulled a plate from her bag, to which he raised an eyebrow at, and she placed a little strawberry cake on the plate. It was small, the size of his fist, and had three layers to it. It was decorated with white icing, red syrup, and little strawberries.

He accepted it with both hands and then looked up at her. She stared at him back in confusion. "What?" she asked and cocked her head to the side.

He lifted the plate up in front of her face. "How do you expect me to eat this? With my toes?" His black eyes crinkled, slightly amused. Then he added softly, "You stupid thing."

Kagome blushed and huffed. She grabbed a fork out of her purse, and L couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at how she was always prepared. Kagome heard the soft rumble come from him and she scowled. "Just because I don't have an IQ of two hundred million doesn't mean I'm dumb! I just have…moments." She threw the fork at him, and he caught it.

"IQ of 229, you mean." He said and took the fork and pressed it into the moist cake. He looked at it for a moment, and when he finally heard Kagome's annoyed groan, did he eat it. He closed his eyes a bit longer than the standard blink, and then re-opened them, allowing his eyes to connect with Kagome's. She looked at him slightly nervously, causing him to study her for a bit longer. She really was a silly thing, getting all nervous about his reaction to a cake.

"Well?" she asked, rubbing her thumbs against each other in a habit that she had formed years ago.

He took another piece of the mini cake, and offered it up to her lips. She looked surprised for a moment and then opened her mouth to accept it, when L pulled the fork away and put it into his own mouth. She growled lightly at him and he removed the fork from his mouth. "You were too slow." He said with the tiniest hint of a smile on his pale lips.

"Oh! You are **so **annoying! What are you, 5 years old?" she threw her hands into the air exasperated.

He cleared his throat. "24 actually."

She rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

He closed his eyes for another moment. "It's…good…really good."

Kagome looked at him with a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "R-really? I-I don't know, I mean I think I messed up the amount of-" he looked at him in surprise when he placed his forefinger against her lips. "I said it's really good, sweet, just how I like it."

He removed his finger and continued to eat the sweet tasting cake. Kagome blushed and watched him eat for a few moments before she sighed happily. L glanced over at her.

"Is something wrong Kagome-san?" He asked, slightly concerned.

She shook her head. "No, I'm just happy. Well, happy to see you eat, and haven't I told you before? Call me just Kagome."

He cocked his head to the side. "Weirdo." 

Kagome slapped her hand to her face. "No! I meant-oh never mind. You're calling me weird? You're the guy who never sleeps." She traced the bags under his eyes and he placed now empty plate on the desk.

She frowned. The bags under his eyes have been getting darker and darker every time she saw him. It wasn't good at all, if he kept this up, he would start to get sick, very sick. He noticed the way she looked concerned when she looked at the bags under his eyes and he pulled away from her.

"Come with me back to my apartment. You can sleep with me there. The other detectives can watch over the screens okay?" Kagome said and tugged at his white sleeve.

His brows furrowed. "No, I have to keep an eye on Raito." He said then looked at the screens, but all of a sudden they looked blurry and L frowned when he saw that Raito was missing from his bed. He shook his head and closed his eyes and when he opened them, Light was there. He squinted at the screen. Kagome sighed and as if reading his mind said "L, he was there the whole time, you're extremely tired. Come on, the tapes can be rewound so you can review them when you get back."

L sniffed lightly and looked around for a moment, avoiding looking at Kagome, because he knew that once he stared into her eyes, he would cave in. He could practically hear the pout in her voice. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned on him. "Please?"

He tensed before relaxing slightly under her grip. That was something new, never had she really ever touched him before. He didn't count when her soft, warm hands would brush against his own. "No." he stated.

"Not even for me?" she whined and he inwardly flinched. The girl had grown on him ever since they met 5 years ago when he came to her apartment looking for information on a dangerous and sneaky serial killer who would bring his pet to the veterinarian hospital she worked at. She had helped him with the case, and he didn't see her again for another year, when he needed to question her again, this time about her friend's murder. After that, she would somehow find him under all the alias names he went under and soon she followed him around, much to his annoyance. Although, after awhile he came to secretly enjoy her company, and would give her small hints as to where he was going to be next. For some reason, whenever she played the 'not even for me?' card, he always caved in, perhaps because it amused him, or maybe he really did care for her happiness, either way he wasn't sure.

He opened his mouth to speak and Kagome grinned, already knowing she had got him. "Alright." He grumbled and stood up in his childish way, and followed her out the door. He passed a few detectives and told them to keep watch since he had to go. They nodded and immediately they went into the room to keep watch.

When they arrived at Kagome's apartment, L looked around. The placed was neat, yet had an organized chaos feel to it. It smelled sweet, like her and he followed her to her room, where he quickly plopped down on her bed, not giving her time to tell him he was going to sleep on the floor.

She scowled when she saw him curled up on her bed, with his eyes already half way closed, and she shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You're sleeping on the floor."

He shook his head childishly at her. "No, it's either the bed, or I won't sleep at all."

Kagome pouted. "But that's where I sleep."

He sighed and grabbed her arm, giving a good tug, which dragged her into the bed with him. She 'eeeped' and blushed when he held her to his chest. She didn't complain though, and ran her fingers through his black hair.

"You." He said softly as he buried his face into her neck.

"What?" she questioned, suddenly confused.

"I want you for Christmas." He said with a rare smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her while she stuttered. He closed his eyes and soon he started to drift off. "Because you smell like a candy cane...Kagome." He said, then fell asleep into the blushing girl's arms.

Yeah, I know, nothing special but yeah. Alright I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
